


Is He Man or Weapon

by SortaMad



Series: Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaMad/pseuds/SortaMad
Summary: this was my first Fake AH Crew fic and I want to turn it into a series





	Is He Man or Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first Fake AH Crew fic and I want to turn it into a series

He never thought he would become this kind of man. When he joined the crew everyone knew how much of a monster he was. However the Vagabond was just as insecure and fearful as the rest of them. He just never showed it. He was the last one to join the Fake AH Crew, but no one really liked him. He was quiet and very scary to everyone except for the one and only Gavin Free  
“Are you sure you should have hired him on, Geoff?” asked Michael as he feared what the Vagabond might do to the team.

“He is scary, but we need him. He is vicious and a perfect person that we need in the team. I know that he is a wild card. I know what he can do and what he’s done, but we might as well use him.” said Geoff. Michael looked around the corner of the doorway seeing the Vagabond standing near the TV looking around the room. Michael was glad that he couldn't hear them talking. Michael looked back over at Geoff and said, “ he is a weapon, a dangerous weapon at that. Are you positive on hiring him? I don't trust him at all.” 

“I know you don't trust him. I don't either, but that doesn't matter. I told Gavin to brief him on the heist. If the Vagabond does something stupid like betraying us then you know what to do.”

Vagabond overheard the conversation. He looked down at his Gavin walked over to the Vagabond clearly wondering why everyone was afraid of him. He got his attention and began to talk about the heist plan. “Geoff plans on having you and me go into the bank as Jack is in the back with the getaway vehicle.Michael will be over near the gas station over here.” Gavin pointed at the map showing Vagabond where he would be. “ Michael will be in charge of distracting the police. Geoff wants us to distract the guards and hold up the bank while we’re in there. Geoff will come in through the back and get the money while we are in here.” Gavin gestured to the map of the bank and where Vagabond and him will be. “Jeremy will be over on this building to snipe any intruders like the police. He’ll mainly keep watch.” he indicated to the building across from the bank on the map. “Geoff will escape with Jack and the money. Jeremy with you and Micoo with me. You got it?” Vagabond just nodded. He didn't ask any questions. Vagabond thought they plan on having me here? Do they actually trust me? “The rest of the team doesn't really trust you at the moment, but I trust you. You don't seem as dangerous as what they tell me. He trusts me? Vagabond thought. They don't trust me? 

It was a few days later. Gavin was treating Vagabond very well while the others mainly avoided him. “Oye Vagabond, you ready?” Gavin asked. They were to be the first ones to leave the apartment. He looked over to him with his bag of weapons in hand and said “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s head out.” The both of them walked out of the house and went to the car. Vagabond threw the bag in the back of the car and got into the passenger seat. Gavin got in the car and began to drive out of the parking lot. During the ride to the bank, it was quiet until Vagabond said,” My name is Ryan.” Gavin glanced over at Ryan and said, “Wot, why did you tell me?”

“I trust you better than everyone else ‘cause you’re a lot nicer to me and you trust me. Im just showing you that I trust you.”

“Will you show your face or tell me your last name?”

“Uh… no. I don't trust you that much.”

“Well...thanks, for trusting me. I appreciate it.” They started getting close, so Ryan grabbed his bag from the back seat and got ready for what will happen next.

“Hurry up Gav!” Michael yelled over the intercoms as they were escaping from gun fire.

“What the fuck happened?!” yelled Geoff. Jeremy and Ryan were making cover fire for everyone to escape as a jabbing pain caught Ryan in the shoulder. He continued shooting without showing the pain he was in. As the police began to fall back Ryan yelled, “Get in the car, Jeremy! We have to go!” Jeremy agreed and got down from the roof as Ryan continued shooting the rest of the cops. When Jeremy finally got into the car and started it up, Ryan quickly got into the passenger seat. They drove off to try and lose the cops. Ryan was hanging out the window shooting as many police cars as he could, same with the helicopters above them. Jeremy drove all around Los Santos until they finally lost them all. Jeremy drove to the safe house that the others were at and the both of them got out of the car and went into the house. Jeremy sat down when Geoff pinned Ryan to the wall.

“What the fuck happened in there?! You just about caused everyone's death. Are you trying to kill use all?! You killed a man in there! Multiple men in there! Are you insane?!”

“The men had guns trained on you guys. They would have killed Gavin if it wasn't for me. The others were just in the way.” Ryan said calmly.

“You caused a massacre of those people in there!”  
“What actually happened?! No one will tell me!” yelled Michael. “I was on the other side of town!” Jack grabbed Geoff’s shoulder then Geoff let Ryan go.

“This bastard killed everyone in the bank. Five men and two women.”Geoff said still glaring at Ryan. Michael looked at Ryan in almost horror, but then it turned into anger. Michael, in a rage, ran to Ryan and pinned him to the wall like Geoff did. “You killed innocent people! You broke one of our rules!”

“The...They were not innocent,” Ryan choked out. “Did you see the tattoo on their forearm? It was a tattoo of the Funhaus boys. They were just the Funhaus henchmen though. I could tell. They looked nothing like the actual guys.” Gavin rushed over to Ryan and Michael and yanked Michael off of him. He began to yell at them “It wasn't his fault! If it wasn't for him I would be dead!” Gavin took Ryan to the next room to talk with him. When he took him in the room gavin tugged on his arm a little, earning a wince from Ryan. Gavin looked at him with a little worry. “You got Shot?! How come you didn't say anything?!” Gavin sat Ryan on the couch and pulled a first aid kit out to sew him up. Ryan, not wanting to take off his mask, took off his jacket so Gavin wouldn’t. As he was taking off his shirt he seemed to be in more pain than he expected. Gavin began to sew Ryan up and as he was doing so He started to talk. 

“So I had this thought. If you flip a coin a few times and each time it was heads, you would have a stronger chance to get tails.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? That's not true at all. You would get the same chance no matter what. You always would get a fifty percent chance all the time!” as they were talking about it while Gavin was sewing up Ryan, They heard a sound near the door, but they didn't care. They assumed it was one of the the guys so they just ignored them. In the corner of Ryan’s eye, he Geoff and Jack standing there watching. 

“Maybe he’s not a just weapon. Look at them talk. Maybe we can trust him” Geoff said to Jack. “we can keep him on the team. Tell Ray we have a new member.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts for the next fits in this series on[ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sortamaddog).  
> i also have a [discord](https://discord.gg/ZEzmDZ) server if you wanna join that.  
> 


End file.
